Decisión mía o del destino?
by Kakira Tsukikawa
Summary: fanfic de digimon 4... ¿Secretos?, ¿Cuáles?, ¿Misterio?, Todo pasa muy rápido, no corran mucho, el pasado debe alcanzarles (mucho romance)rn(Del capítulo 9 en adelante cambiaré un poco la forma de hacer los diálogos.)
1. Quién eres tú?

Hola! Primero que todo, quiero decirles que este fic tiene como principales dos parejas, aunque una es más importante que la otra, por cierto, necesito que me manden reviews para saber si quieren más romance que acción, o al revés, para eso esperaré un poco antes de subir el segundo capítulo, aunque aún así luego de subir ese pueden seguir escribiendo que cosas quieren.....

Decisión.....mía o del destino??

Autora: Shizu-sama

Parejas: txz Kx??, más adelante van a saber.

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, si lo fuera, sería muy distinto..... bueno no tanto, pero como ya dije no me pertenece así que no importa, por lo tanto si me demandan, que pena por ustedes, porque yo ya se los advertí, jajajaja....ups, lo siento, no me tomé mis pastillas.....nn.

Advertencias: la advertencia más atemorizante de todas; está escrito por mí - (que puede ser más atemorizante que eso....)

- Zoe: Ya es suficiente!!!!

- Tommy: Siempre tienes que aburrir a todo el mundo...

- Shizu-sama: No los aburro, sólo les explico todo....

- Kouji: Ah no?? Entonces explícame eso!!!! (señalando a un montón de gente dormida.

- Shizu-sama: Buaaaaa!!! Buaaaaa!!!! Nadie me quiere!!!!! TtoTT

- J.P: Hey! Vuelve, debes presentar el fic ôÔ

- Shizu-sama(escondida en un rincón): No iré!!! No iré!!!!

- Todos: Sí, si vendrás (sacan sus digivais )

- Shizu-sama: Oo De acuerdo, de acuerdo uu.

Bien, aquí vamos.

1er Capítulo:

"**¿Quién eres tú?"**

Ya han pasado 2 años desde la última vez que visitaron el digimundo, todos lo extrañaban de vez en cuando, seguían conservando sus digivais, por si en algún momento lo necesitaban, ese día finalmente llegó, todos los chicos se habían reunido en una plaza para poder salir juntos, cuando se disponían a irse, empezaron a sonar todos los digivais, al tomarlos, sintieron que el digimundo los necesitaba otra vez, sin pensarlo dos veces, se dirigieron al lugar en el cual se encontraban los trailmons, allí estaba esperándolos en efecto, uno de ellos, se subieron y marcharon en dirección al digimundo.

--------------------------------------

POV ¿¿??

Una decisión, si, eso es..., esa es mi decisión, ¿"Mi" decisión?, no, esta no fue mi decisión, fue el destino, vaya, y yo que creía que el destino no existía, pero ahora, ahora digo que toda la culpa es del destino, que estúpida he sido, si tan solo, si tan solo yo... ¡No! ¡Basta! Ya no puedo mirar atrás, debo seguir, debo cumplir con mi misión.

--------------------------------------

- Alguien se acerca –advirtió Takuya.

- ¡¿Qué?!- Se alarmó cierto gordito.

- Tranquilo J.P – Le advirtió Zoe.

- Dime Takuya, ¿Dónde está? – Replicó el chico peliazul, el cual, por cierto, estaba recargado en un árbol, y, al escuchar la advertencia se enderezó de inmediato, agudizando todos sus sentidos.

- Por allí – dijo Takuya señalando el bosque.

- Pues que esperamos- Dijo J.P

Dejaron el seguro sendero para internarse en lo profundo del bosque, debido a los árboles cada vez había más y más oscuridad, finalmente llegaron a un lugar muy conocido para cierto niño de quinto grado(recuerden que han pasado dos años).

- Por ahí está juguetilandia- Gimió Tommy.

En ese preciso momento una persona pasó rápidamente por su lado, corrieron tras ella, aunque les era muy difícil mantener su paso, hasta que por fin llegaron, no podían creer lo que veían. Era una chica de su edad, tenía el pelo castaño oscuro, casi negro, de buena estatura, sus ojos eran de un café claro, éstos, a pesar de que irradiaban frialdad y estaban oscuros como la noche, se podía percibir el brillo que alguna vez tuvieron esos ojos, debido al grito de sorpresa que lanzaron todos, esa chica volteó la cabeza y observó a cada uno de ellos, uno en especial le llamó la atención, tenía cierta tendencia a mostrarse frío, probablemente antes lo había sido, pero ahora parecía ser un poco más sociable, sentía que era extrañamente familiar, estaba a punto de descubrir que era cuando uno de ellos se movió, entonces regresó a la realidad y se movió para cumplir su misión.

- ¡Hey! Detente, ¿Qué piensas hacer?- Preguntó Takuya.

La chica ni siquiera se dignó a detenerse o a decirle algo, simplemente siguió caminando, al parecer no le importaba en lo más mínimo que se encontraran todos esos chicos, en realidad, tan sólo estaba molesta porque no le gustaba que la interrumpieran, a pesar de ello, su rostro no mostraba expresión alguna.

Se dirigió a la ciudad de los juguetes, entonces sacó un digivais, era negro pero con curiosas rayas blancas, todos estaban muy sorprendidos, más aún cuando se transformó, zoe quedó en estado de shock, al parecer se llamaba blackfairmon, pero lo sorprendente era que su apariencia tenía la misma que la de kazemon, con la diferencia de que lo que la cubría era de color negro(llámenlo traje, armadura o como quieran, pero no encontré la palabra para describirlo -)

Además de que su cabello contrastaba con su "traje", ya que era de un rojo intenso, pero a la vez oscuro, lo que daba como resultado una apariencia muy imponente, se veía bastante fuerte, aunque cierto chico se negaba a creer que lo fuera.

- ¡No puede ser tan fuerte!, vayamos a detenerla – gritó J.P (Si me lo preguntan, creo que se ve bastante fuerte - , pero como no lo han hecho... -)

- Pero J.P, ni siquiera sabemos si hará algo malo, puede que....- (Inventen ustedes quien se lo dice, a mí no se me ocurrió ºoº)

- Sí claro, se convirtió para ir a oler las flores no?- interrumpió un J.P bastante enfadado.

- Está bien, basta de hablar, mejor sigámosla, porque si no se han dado cuenta, se fue hace mucho – dijo Kouji, esperando ver que reacción causaban sus palabras.

J. P y ....(con el/la que estaba discutiendo) se dieron vuelta para ver, a los dos les caí una gota por la nuca, la chica estaba ya bastante lejos y el resto empezó a seguirla.

- ESPÉRENOSSSSSSS!!!!!- gritaban J.P y ......

Alcanzaron al resto, al quedar todos a una distancia prudente, para asegurarse de no perderla, digievolucionaron, ya listos la alcanzaron, estaban frente a juguetilandia, le bloquearon el paso, ella simplemente se detuvo, ni siquiera se inmutó, todos estaban sorprendidos, pero eso no les impedía luchar.

- Detente! – gritó Kouji.

La niña no les hizo caso, sólo intentó seguir su camino, pero entre todos le cerraban el paso, así que dio un suspiro de resignación y se dirigió a beetlemon(creo que así se escribe, si no, me avisan).

- Muévete – Dijo la niña.

Todos quedaron impresionados, un escalofrío les recorrió a todos, la voz de la niña era fría e inexpresiva, no entendían como alguien podía tener una actitud así, J.P estaba tan sorprendido que su cuerpo no le respondía, aunque quisiera, no podría haberse movido, pero se armó de todo el valor que podía, y le dijo, en un tono más alto de lo normal:

- No lo haré.

- De verdad – Dijo blackfairmon con un tono algo sarcástico, pero igual de frío, el cual daba a entender que si no se movía ella se encargaría de hacerlo.

Beetlemon, sin pensarlo dos veces lanzó su martillo de trueno(o como se llame), lo lanzó tan fuerte que se formó mucho humo, todos empezaron a celebrarle, ya que creían que había logrado destruir a blackfairmon, sin embargo la alegría cesó en cuanto vieron como quedaron las cosas luego de que se disipó el humo, ahí estaba blackfairmon, no se había movido ni un centímetro.

- Se supone que debería haberme hecho algún rasguño??- preguntó la morena, divertida al ver tal conmoción.

- N..No...¡No es posible!- Chilló J.P

La chica sonrió maliciosamente, aprovechando la situación, se libró de ellos y se acercó a juguetilandia, de repente se escuchó un estruendo, los chicos que habían quedado en shock se recuperaron y voltearon a ver que había ocurrido, la niña había encontrado el digicom(por fa díganme como se escribe), tomó su digivice y comenzó a absorberlo, todos miraban impactados, como podía ser que una chica así, que parecía haber sido tan alegre y llena de vida (además de hermosa, pensaron algunos pervertidos, luego descubrirán quien o quienes nn -Takuya: Ya es suficiente, vuelve a la historia!! –Shizu-sama:ToT -Kouji: Es verdad, si no, la próxima apuesto que les adelantai' todo el cap. ò-ó –Shizu: Ya voy, ya voy, bueno ya que. ) Entonces, esos chicos no podían creer que alguien así pudiera transformarse en alguien tan cruel(y eso es decir poco ¬¬), pero no tuvieron mucho tiempo para sorprenderse, ya que en ese momento, blackfairmon salió volando. Más adelante, aterrizó y se volvió a transformar en humana, siguió caminando, hasta perderse de vista.

Cuando los chicos reaccionaron, se acercaron a ella y la rodearon para que no tuviera escapatoria, ella simplemente loas veía, intentando mandar una de las miradas más frías que tenía(que amor no? )

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – Le preguntó Takuya, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta, a menos que se pueda llamar respuesta a la mirada fría que le fue dirigida, y, si las miradas mataran, todos ellos estarían bien enterraditos muchos metros bajo tierra,

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – esta vez fue Kouji, quien estaba bastante molesto, como se atrevía a ser así, si todos ellos estaban transformados en digimons y ella no, podían destruirla fácilmente si quisieran.

La niña morena intentó lanzarle una mirada fría, pero no pudo, por alguna razón ese chico le causaba algo extraño, algo que no podía explicar, debido a esto, tenía algo de miedo, miedo a comportarse como realmente era, que destruyera todo lo que había construido para protegerse.....

- Shizu – dijo la niña, intentando usar un tono frío, no lográndolo del todo.

Wuau!! Yo hice eso?? -, que emoción!!!!, aunque igual no quedó como esperaba.......

- Zo, Ko, Ta, J.P, To: ´!!!!

Shizu- chan: De acuerdo, de acuerdo ya termino.....

Por fa! Manden reviews y ayúdenme a saber que quieren(ya saben si romance o acción, o mezcla ,) acepto felicitaciones, sugerencias, agradecimientos, amenazas de muerte, etc..

Bien: Chau!! XD

Próximo capítulo: "Un trato"....


	2. Un trato

Hola!!!! Bueno, para desgracia de ustedes y felicidad mía he vuelto a escribir el 2º cap. De mi fanfic(me da lata escribir el título, es muy largo), bueno antes de que los aburra(si es que ya no lo hice), aquí está mi fanfic.

Decisión.....mía o del destino??

Autora: Shizu-sama

Parejas: txz Kx??, más adelante van a saber. (dema' que con este se dan cuenta..)

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece y bla bla bla bla.....

Advertencias: Creo que no tengo nada más que agregar nn.

Bien....vamos con el fic.

2º capítulo

"Un trato" 

Shizu vio que lobomon la observaba con odio, por alguna razón, eso le dolió, sacudió su cabeza, "Diablos, no puedo seguir pensando en eso" y, sin más, se echó a correr, no pudieron detenerla, así que desistieron mientras shizu se perdía en la oscuridad.

--------------------------------------

"Está tardando demasiado" pensaba Shizu impacientemente, ya estaba más tranquila, se encontraba recargada en un árbol, jugando con su digivaice, no estaba muy segura de lo que haría "dependerá de lo que ofrezca", una media sonrisa surgió de sus labios maliciosamente.

- Vaya, ya era hora – dijo fríamente.

Entonces todo el bosque se oscureció poco a poco hasta quedar completamente negro, de un instante a otro se encontraba en una cueva (parecida a la de kerpimon) frente a un digimon que ocultaba su rostro en la oscuridad.

- Y.... ¿Trato echo?- dijo el digimon.

- mmm...y que me darás a cambio? – Replicó Shizu, algo interesada en lo que tenían que ofrecerle.

- Lo que quieras

- Bien...pensaré en lo que quiero.

- Entonces, supongo que aceptas el trato...

- Acepto.

- Muy bien, primero debes...

- Espera, el trato es que tú me dirás lo que quieres y yo veré si lo hago o no – dijo maliciosamente.

- Está bien, está bien – dijo el digimon a regañadientes – quiero que me consigas a ice-devimon y a devilmon.

- Devilmon? Quién es devilmon? –preguntó Shizu, mucho más interesada que al principio.

- Es un digimon que lee la mente, por lo que te será muy difícil vencerlo.

- Eso crees?, Bien, parece interesante, lo haré.

- Perfecto.

- Espérame aquí.

Shizu desapareció del lugar, pero antes de eso, el digimon le dio una advertencia:

- Ten cuidado, ice-devimon está en la prisión de máxima seguridad.

Shizu sólo hizo un gesto con la mano y se fue.

--------------------------------------

Hubo una fuerte explosión, la cual estremeció a ciertos chicos que pasaban por ahí, se miraron entre ellos y asintieron, uno a uno fueron digievolucionando y sem acercaron al lugar.

Mientras tanto, blackfairmon había entrado a la prisión y se iba acercando más y más al lugar de máxima seguridad, se reía, de verdad disfrutaba haciendo esto, no le era difícil derrotó a los digimons que custodiaban las celdas sin ningún problema, liberando a todos los digimons que se encontraban en prisión, por fin llegó al lugar indicado y lo liberó, icedevimon estaba escapando, pero cuando llegó a las afueras del lugar, blackfairmon le bloqueó el paso, justo en ese momento llegaron los chicos y observaron lo que ocurría.

- ¡¡Miren!! Son....- Gritaba Tommy.

- Shhhhh!!! – Le gritaron los otros en respuesta, mientras observaban la escena.

- Sal de ahí – Le dijo ice-devimon.

- No- respondió blackfairmon sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo – Te necesito.

- Pues entonces morirás, porque no dejaré que me lleves.

- Bien.

Se elevó en el aire, dando a entender que iba a luchar contra él, por lo que ice-devimon se puso en posición de lucha.

- Esto será divertido – declaró Shizu.

Comenzaron la pelea, icedevimon atacó, pero repentinamente, shizu desapareció, ice-devimon la buscaba fervientemente, hasta que se detuvo y una voz dijo por detrás.

- Te rindes?? – podía escuchar la respiración en su oreja, sin pensarlo dos veces se volteó y golpeó, pero fue en vano, no había nadie.

- Pobre.... ¿No puedes verme?- Se burlaba Shizu.

Ice-devimon buscaba de donde provenía esa voz, pero no la encontraba.

- Aquí estoy – Le dijo Shizu.

Todos miraron hacia arriba, aunque estaban seguros de que arriba no había nada, ahí estaba, volando de cabeza sobre ice-devimon, aterrizó con mucha elegancia y gritó:

- REMOLINO DE ESPINAS – Le lanzó Shizu sin dudarlo.

Ice-devimon no tuvo oportunidad de moverse, blackfairmon lo capturó sin problemas, tomó el huevo y volvió a ser Shizu, los chicos volvieron también a ser ellos mismos , ella ya se iba, pero zoe la detuvo.

- Quiero saber porque tu digievolución es tan parecida a la mía!!- le gritó.

No te importa – dijo ella imperturbable.

- Sí, si me importa – le espetó zoe sacando su digivice.

- ¿Quieres pelear?...está bien, pero sin digivais.

Zoe se sorprendió mucho, pero finalmente empezaron, mientras el resto sólo podía observar. Shizu estaba ahí, erguida y arrogante, esperando que zoe realoizara el primer "ataque", zoe fue rodeándola hasta que se acercó y le asestó un golpe, pero shizu se elevó en el momento preciso, cayendo posteriormente al suelo, tomó a zoe por la espalda y la empezó a ahogar con su brazo izquierdo, ella intentaba zafarse, pero por más que lo intentara, no podía, shizu era demasiado fuerte, cuando zoe ya estaba perdiendo el conocimiento shizu la soltó.

- Bien, creo que gané – le dijo a zoe con desdén.

Se estaba alejando, mientras que Zoe cayó de rodillas al suelo, aún sin poder respirar con regularidad, Takuya fue corriendo a socorrer a zoe, ya que parecía no estar muy bien, se veía mortalmente pálida.

Kouji, furioso, le detuvo el paso, no iba a permitir que se fuera así como así, se acercó a ella en ademán de que se detuviera, pero shizu simplemente siguió su camino, sin embargo, en ese momento, kouji miró con furia los ojos de shizu y algo extraño le pasó a los dos, shizu se detuvo al instante, mirando esos ojos, le parecían...¿hermosos?que cosas piensaba, intentaba desviar su mirada pero no podía, ambos se sentían atraídos por la mirada del otro como si este fuera un imán, sacudió su cabeza y esta vez lo miró con determinación, a kouji en cambio, al mirarla se le pasó el enojo casi al instante, esos ojos habían perdido la frialdad, podía ver ahora con mayor claridad esos ojos penetrantes y oscuros, esos ojos grandes que parecían estar llenos de confusión en ese momento. Pero Shizu sacudió su cabeza y kouji volvió a encontrarse con esa mirada fría, aunque con menor intensidad y con la misma mirada penetrante.

- Sal de ahí –dijo Shizu, pero la voz no le salió lo suficientemente fría, simplemente no podía hablarle de esa manera a ese chico peliazul.

- No lo haré – dijo Kouji testarudamente.

- Bien – le dijo Shizu.

En ese instante el chico peliazul recibió una patada en su mejilla derecha, lanzándolo al suelo, lo siguiente que vio fue a Shizu alejándose....

--------------------------------------

- Debemos ir tras ella – dijo zoe pensativamente.

- ¡¿QUÉ?!

- Ella no quiere hacernos daño.

- ¿Cómo que no? – le dijo Takuya muy alarmado - ¡¡Casi te ahoga!!

- Te equivocas, ¿Es que acaso no te diste uenta?

- ¿Darnos cuenta de que?? – Replicó J.P

- A kouji y a mí nos golpeó con su brazo y pierna izquierda, cuando a icedevimon lo golpeó principalmente con el lado derecho.

- ¿¿Y??- Dijeron todos.

- ¡¡QUE SHIZU TIENE MÁS FUERZA EN EL LADO DERCHO CEREBROS DE MOSQUITO!!

- ¡¡Ohh!!!

- ¬¬ ¡¡Qué esperan!! ¡Muévanse!!

- Sí señora!!.

Zoe los ignoró y fue corriendo en la dirección de Shizu, mientras el resto la seguía.

Cuando por fin la encontraron era de noche, estaban en un claro del bosque, la luna fue ocultada por una nube, entonces aparecieron unas imágenes en los árboles.

- N..No..¡¡No puede ser!! – Shizu abrió los ojos de sorpresa.

- Muestran nuestro mundo – Le informó Tommy.

- Mentira – Shizu miraba una imagen – Ellos no pueden estar ahí.

Que weno que terminé., este fic va especialmente dedicado a una amiga:

**PriestessKaoru**:

T.K.M XD

Bueno, el próximo capítulo se sabrá porque Shizu es tan fría. nn

Próximo capítulo: "El bosque de los televisores"


	3. El bosque de los televisores

Hola!! Aquí estoy de nuevo, en realidad, necesito escribir los capítulos porque quiero llegar a unas partes que me encantan º¬º, jeje....bueno, no importa, aquí está mi fic.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Decisión.....mía o del destino??

Autora: Shizu-sama

Parejas: txz Kx??, más adelante van a saber. (si no saben ahora, son unas.....en el buen sentido de la palabra por supuesto nn).

Disclaimer: ¡Ya dije que no!! Digimon no me pertenece.

Advertencias:---------------¬-------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3er Capítulo

"El bosque de los televisores"

- C..Cómo?- Dijo J.P muy confundido.

- Lo que escuchaste, ellos no pueden estar ahí – le respondió Shizu, no quedaba ni rastro de su frialdad, su voz se escuchaba temblorosa y débil, volvió a mirar la imagen y cayó al suelo de rodillas, tocando la imagen con su mano, sollozaba.

- Shizu?- Kouji miraba atónito la imagen y luego a Shizu, de verdad le afectaba. Y esa imagen...

Aparecía una pareja, la mujer tenía el cabello oscuro como la noche, el hombre tenía esa complexión y postura tan familiar, orgullosa pero no altiva, al igual que la cara de la mujer...sus ojos, eran unos ojos oscuros y penetrantes, de verdad era muy hermosa, igual que...

- Shizu, son tus padres??

Ella miró a zoe por un momento, luego se recargó en el árbol, apoyó su cabeza en sus rodillas y asintió.

- Están muertos – dijo con la voz apagada.

Todos quedaron espantados, no sabían que decir.

- Ya que lo saben, será mejor que se los cuente todo...

FLASH BACK

Shizu y su padre se encontraban en el interior de su casa, mientras que su madre arreglaba algo en el jardín, ella era la que les había pedido que se quedaran en casa ese día, ya que presentía algo, tenía una percepción muy alta, cualidad que heredó su hija, en ese momento su madre sentía que shizu estaba en peligro, luego de unas horas, entró en la casa.

- Es el momento.

Sus padres se colocaron de manera que pudieran protegerla, justo en ese instante la puerta principal quedó en ruinas, alguien entró, de repente se escuchó un grito desgarrador, era su padre, pudo verlo, él yacía inerte en el suelo.

- ¡No te preocupes, él está bien! – le dijo su madre, pero Shizu sabía que era mentira, su padre estaba muerto.

- En cuanto me ataque, huye!! – le ordenó a Shizu.

La niña obedeció, pero entonces oyó un quejido, volteó y se dio cuenta de que su madre seguía viva, corrió a salvarla y, en ese instante, sintió un odio enorme contra el agresor, deseó poder tenerlo en sus manos, desgarrarlo, destruirlo, hacerlo sufrir, matarlo, matarlo de una manera cruel y despiadada, para que sintiera el dolor que le estaba provocando a su madre. Producto de eso, apareció un digivais, era negro con rayas blancas, era curioso, ya que en el momento que recibió su digvice tenía 4 rayas blancas, pero cuando los chicos vieron el digivice de Shizu sólo quedaban 2, era muy extraño. Además del digivice aparecieron 2 digiespirits, digievolucionó con el digiespirit humano y salvó a su madre, cuando volvió a ser ella misma se dio cuenta de la terrible situación.

POV Shizu

¿Qué haré ahora?, ese..ese es mi papá, ¿está muerto?, que tontería, por supuesto que lo está, no volverá jamás...Siento algo húmedo correr por mi rostro, ¿Lágrimas? Estoy llorando??, que estupidez...será mejor que olvide todos esos sentimientos inservibles que me hacen débil, ellos sólo son humanos, y los humanos son débiles, ya no seré una humana, seré algo mejor, seré perfecta, por esa razón debo dejar de tener sentimientos, ellos me hacen imperfecta, débil, debo ser impasible, eso haré, dejaré de tener sentimientos... primero que todo debo sacarlos de aquí, me estorban.

Luego de haberse transformado, shizu no parecía la misma, sentía rencor...mucho rencor.

Subió las escaleras, entró en su pieza y un momento después tomó el teléfono, ya no se sentía tan fría, tenía pena, volvió a llorar, y, en ese estado llamó.

- A-Alguien entró en la casa, me encerré, escuché gritos afuera.

Finalmente llegaron policías y médicos, se llevaron a sus padres, al igual que a ella, quien tenía la mirada vacía.

Ya en el hospital le dijeron que su padre ya había muerto, pero su madre estaba en coma, tenía muy pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir y no sabían si iba despertar por lo menos para despedirse de ella.

Shizu estaba muy confundida, a veces sentía pena por todo lo que estaba pasando, y otras, no le importaba lo que le pudiera pasar a su madre, sentía que ellos se lo merecían por ser débiles, por no salir adelante.

Así pasaron dos semanas, el último día le informaron que su madre había despertado, shizu la acompañó, ella le hablaba con mucho cariño, aunque le costaba mucho debido al estado en que se encontraba,.

- Sh...Shizu – Se escuchaba débilmente la voz de su madre -¿Dónde está tu padre?

La niña guardó silencio, no sabía que decirle, como explicarle...

- Ya veo...bien, pronto me reuniré con él, no te preocupes hija, siempre estaremos contigo.

Su madre le sonrió, estaba muy pálida, pero aún así seguía viéndose feliz, le tomó la mano a su hija, y ella le respondió con un suave apretón, entonces su madre cerró los ojos, por hoy y para siempre.

Shizu, al ver esto, coloco la mano que sostenía en el pecho de su madre y se retiró antes de que pudieran verla, sus ojos eran fríos e inexpresivos.

Cuando llegaron los doctores no había nada que hacer, luego se percataron de que la hija no estaba, por más que la buscaron fue inútil. Había desaparecido.

FIN FLASH BACK

Shizu dijo todo esto con voz temblorosa, pero a medida que lo iba contando, su voz se fue haciendo más fría y segura. Hasta que se paró y sin siquiera mirarlos dijio:

- Me voy.

- ¡Espera! – le gritó Takuya- ¡Es cierto que pasaste tiempos difíciles, pero eso no significa que debas destruir el digimundo!!

Fue un momento muy tenso, Shizu lo miró con esos ojos inexpresivos, su cabello sonstenido en una cola alta se agitaba, de pronto se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar, pero antes de seguir su camino dijo con una voz dura que derribaría a cualquiera:

- Odio a los digimons.

N/A

Bien... eso fue todo por hoy, Sayonara!!(gomen, pero no se como se escribe)

Lo siento mucho, pero aún no tengo el título del prox. Cap.


	4. Sentimientos encontrados

Hola de nuevo, ya estoy aquí, en realidad estoy feliz de haber recibido un review, en el final sale quien es, y por eso este capítulo va dedicado a ella, muchaaaassss gracias. Pero bueno, para variar me estoy poniendo a escribir cosas incoherentes, mejor vamos al fic.

Takuya: ¡Hasta que entraste en razón!

Shizu-sama: ¬¬

Zoe: El sólo dice la verdad.

Shizu-sama: ToT

Shizu: Hey! No te metas con mi creadora, no ves que si no sigue escribiendo, hasta ahí llegué no más.

Kouji: Ella tiene razón.....

Takuya y Zoe: ¬¬#

Shizu-sama: Creo que es suficiente, vamos con el fic!!.

Decisión.....mía o del destino??

Autora: ¬-Shizu-sama-¬

Parejas: txz Kx??, más adelante van a saber. (si no saben ahora, son unas.....en el buen sentido de la palabra por supuesto nn).

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece y punto.

Advertencias: Se va a poner algo más romántico (con situaciones más embarazosas y con muchas caras rojas XD)

4to capítulo

"Sentimientos encontrados"

Todos estaban muy pensativos, en especial Kouji y Zoe, aunque, ciertamente, uno era más comprensivo que el otro.

Kouji creía firmemente que debían vencerla cuanto antes, ya que no merecía estar en el digimundo, menos si quería destruirlo, pero....al mirarla a los ojos, algo extraño le pasaba, sentía algo extraño recorrer su cuerpo, le daba la impresión de entenderla, pero en cuanto ella la volvía a mirar con esos ojos fríos y hablaba con una voz inexpresiva kouji volvía a la realidad, y la veía ahí parada, fría y distante, por alguna razón eso le atraía, además su imagen quedó grabada en su mente, la veía a ella, parada n un lugar de la nada, mirándolo atentamente, sus labios estaban en línea recta, sin demostrar nada, pero aún así se veía bien, podía observar su cabello recogido en un moño alto, podía ver como esa masa oscura se mecía con el viento y por último, sus ojos, esos ojos que daban la impresión de ser grises, ya que eran de un café muy claro, lo miraban, parecía que pudiera ver en su interior, se veía tan....¿hermosa? desde cuando creía que alguien así pudiera ser hermosa, a pesar de que le atraía en cierta forma...¡diablos! qué estoy pensando.

Mientras zoe veía a shizu como alguien que necesitaba su ayuda, aunque no lo pareciera.

--------------------

Mientras tanto, shizu se encontraba frente a devilmon, cuando devilmon le leyó el pensamiento, se impresionó al ver que no tenía nada de que arrepentirse o avergonzarse, nada, por lo tanto él estaba en desventaja. Shizu no quería perder tiempo, estaba demasiado ocupada poniendo sus pensamientos en orden que no tenía intenciones de divertirse otra vez, sin más preámbulos, se lanzó contra devilmon y lo transformó en huevo sin problemas.

Al ser otra vez humana, se puso a pensar en lo que había pasado,

POV Shizu

¿Por qué les contó lo de sus padres? ¿ Por qué no podía ser fría con ese chico? Por lo que oí ese chico se llama Kouji, mmm....Kouji, de repente recordó como la había mirado con odio luego de atacr a esa chica, probablemente por eso les contó lo de sus padres, para que él la perdonara...¿Para que él la perdonara? ¿Desde cuando le importaba lo que otros pensaran?, se supone que no debería sentir nada, se supone que ella debería ser perfecta,pero mientras él ocupara sus pensamientos, no podría hacerlo, ¿Cómo podía deshacerse de ese sentimiento? Lo odiaba, odiaba sentirse indefensa frente a él, sin nada con que defenderme....

Sin darse cuenta, ya había llegado al lugar de ese digimon, levantó la mirada y se dio cuenta de ello, se encontró con él y le pasó los huevos, estaba apunto de marcharse cuando se le ocurrió una idea.

- Ya sé lo que quiero a cambio.

El digimon se sorprendió y le dijo:

-¿Qué es lo que deseas, mi querida Shizu?

- Quiero que tus sirvientes y tú no se acerquen a esos chicos- le mostró una imagen que se encontraba en su mente(el digimon tenía ese poder).

- Ya veo...está bien, como tu prefieras.

- Bien, me marcho.

Cuando Shizu ya se había marchado, el digimon le habló a otros que se encontraban detrás de él.

- Quiero que vigilen a esa chica, tengo un mal presentimiento, no entiendo porque no quiere que le hagamos algo a esos chicos.

Los sirvientes asintieron y desaparecieron tras ella, además recibieron la orden de que si hacía algo sospechoso, la mataran.

............................................................................................................

Se escuchó una gran explosión, todos se acercaron y quedaron atónitos con la escena, unos digimons estaban atacando a shizu pero ella no digievolucionaba, por lo que sólo podía evitar los ataques, entonces zoe no pudo contenerse y gritó:

- ¡¡¡¡SHIZU!!!!

Entonces ella reaccionó, grtó: digivais, y de la mano de uno de los digimons se escapó el digivais de shizu, entonces digievolucionó y los venció sin problemas, pero entonces perdió su digievolución y cayó al suelo de rodillas, los miró por un momento y cayó desmayada.

............................................................................................................

Shizu fue abriendo los ojos poco a poco, miró hacia arriba y se encontró con que era de noche, estaba junto a una fogata, no se sentía muy bien, se sentó y soltó un leve gemido.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Volteó hacia esa voz, muy sorprendida, hay estaba esa chica rubia, creo que su nombre era zoe, pensó shizu.

- ¿No me vas a responder?

Shizu volvió a guardar silencio y miró su brazo, estaba vendado.

- Kouji.

La niña morena miró extrañada a zoe.

- Kouji te vendó el brazo – explicó Zoe.

- Ya veo – dijo shizu, por alguna razón, en cuanto mencionaban a Kouji se sonrojaba ligeramente.

Justo en ese instante llegaron el resto de los chicos con hierbas medicinales, todos a excepción de Kouji, quien traía las manos vacías.

- Toma, esto te hará bien –le dijo Tommy amablemente con una sonrisa en su rostro, sonrisa que Shizu no pudo devolver, su mente estaba en Kouji. No podía sacarlo de ahí.

- Que esperas para tomártelo – le dijo en tono de orden y algo brusco.

Si se hubiera tratado de otra persona, probablemnte ya estaría enterrado muchos metros bajo tierra por sentirse con el derecho de darle órdenes, pero al tratarse de kouji era distinto, obedeció, cosa que sorprendió a todos.

Luego de unas horas, Shizu se sentía algo mejor y podía caminar, se fue a observar un lago, siempre le gustó observar cosas por horas.

- Observando el lago?

Ella se dio vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con Kouji, ambos se miraron largamente, habían perdido la noción del tiempo, todo había desaparecido, sólo se veían el uno al otro, hasta que el ruido de las ramas hizo volver a shizu a la realidad.

- Si, me gusta observarlo.

Con esta respuesta, Kouji volvió a tener noción de lo que estaba pasando, pero sus miradas seguían fijas en los ojos del otro, hasta que Kouji bajó su mirada hasta el brazo herido de shizu, se dio cuenta que la sangre se podía ver, traspasaba la venda, entonces se preocupó y le dijo:

- Hay que cambiarte el vendaje.

- Ah?- Shizu no entendía, estaba demasiado absorta en sus pensamientos como para preocuparse por la herida, al lado de Kouji, esa herida no significaba nada, Pero ¿Por qué pensaba todo esto? ¿Por qué no podía sacárselo de la cabeza?

Sin darse cuenta ya estaba al lado de la fogata.

- Bien, tiende tu mano.

Esta vez Shizu estaba más conciente, por lo que la tendió, en cuanto Kouji la tocó sintió como si electricidad hubiera llegado a su cuerpo, mientras que sentía su cara arder, probablemente estaría roja, hizo un gesto de dolor al sentir un apretón.

- ¿Estás bien?

Kouji ya se había resignado, no podía sacársela de la cabeza, la primera vez que le puso el vendaje tuvo las mismas sensaciones que Shizu, sólo que esta vez fue capaz de controlarlo.

Ella sólo asintió y miró a otra parte, mientras que ciertas personas se reían disimuladamente detrás de unos arbustos.

N/A

Bien, eso fue todo por hoy.

Este capítulo fue dedicado a:

Hytare: Muchas gracias por tu review!, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.


	5. La huída

Bien...a pesar de que no he recibido reviews (excepto el de hytare...muchas gracias!!!) quiero seguir escribiendo este capítulo, la verdad es que espero que les guste, y por favor, compadézcanse de mí y dejen reviews.

nn, bien creo que será mejor que vayamos con la historia.

- Kouji: ¿Cómo que te estás quedando sin palabras he??

- Shizu-sama:Cállate! Òó

- Kouji: ¿Y qué pasa si no quiero?

- Shizu-sama: Fácil, te saco de la historia, no me cuesta nada matarte, es cosa de poner unas cuantas líneas y listo.

- Kouji: No serías capaz

- Shizu-sama: Por supuesto que sí, después de todo tengo a Takuya y Zoe para ponerlos como protagonistas.

- Takuya(saca una daga y se la entrega): Pues que esperas para matarlo.

- Kouji: Vaya, que buen amigo tengo ¬¬

- Takuya:

- Shizu: Bien ya tuve bastante, CÁLLENSE

- Kouji: Pero shi-chan.........

- Shizu: ¬¬.......Está bien, está bien Ko-chan "rayos, porque no puedo enojarme con él"

- Zoe: Desde cuando se dicen así??(pone cara de....bueno no se como decirlo, ustedes se lo imaginarán)

- Takuya: Vaya, parece que nos perdimos algo (con cara de lujorioso.)

- Kouji y shizu: OO, CIERREN SU BOCOTA.

- Todos: uu

- Shizu-sama: Bien, creo que mejor nos vamos con la historia., pero antes..... quiero responderle a la ÚNICA que me ha enviado reviews:

**HYTARE: **me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior nn, en realidad me gustan kouji y Takuya (obviamente Koichi tambinén pero casi no lo vi en la serie), lo que pasa es que creo que Takuya y Zoe hacen una buena pareja, pero para no quedarme con las ganas, quizá haga un fic KxZ. Bueno ahora voy con el fic...

Decisión.....mía o del destino??

Autora: ¬-Shizu-sama-¬

Parejas: txz Kx??, más adelante van a saber. (si no saben ahora, son unas.....en el buen sentido de la palabra por supuesto nn).

Disclaimers: Digimon 4 no me pertenece y bla bla bla...

Advertencias: -----------------

5to capítulo

"La huída"

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, miró el lugar en donde debía encontrarse shizu, pero no había nadie, se sentó y estaba a punto de levantarse cuando notó algo en su mano derecha, era un papel, Kouji, al leerlo lo estrujó en sus manos fuertemente.

Poco a poco fueron despertando todos.

- ¿Qué pasa Kouji? – Preguntó Takuya al ver una expresión extraña en el rostro de su amigo.

El aludido sólo le arrojó el papel, Takuya lo estiró y leyó: "Arigato"

- Bueno, al menos dio las gracias no?

- ¡¿Qué?!- Gritó un Kouji bastante desconcertado.

Todos se alarmaron con el grito y preguntaron que pasaba, en vista de que Kouji no decía nada, fue Takuya el que contó lo sucedido, mientras lo contaba, pudo ver la mirada de Kouji y logró entender que le sucedía y el por qué de su manera de actuar.

- Hey, relájate amigo....

- Pero.....

- No te preocupes – interrumpió zoe- ¿Crees que esa chica se dejaría morir por una herida así?

- B...bueno...no – Le respondió Kouji algo más tranquilo.

- Pues que esperamos? Vamos a buscarla – Tommy se veía muy animado.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, por lo que fueron a buscarla, se encontraban en un sector del digimundo en donde los digimons eran muy agresivos por lo que debían tener cuidado.

- ¡Alto!- les gritó Takuya justo a tiempo.

Una bola de fuego cayó en el lugar en el cual se habrían encontrado de haber seguido avanzando. Sin pensarlo dos veces, cada uno digievolucionó, a pesar de que todos eran muy buenos, no era suficiente.

Ya en el momento en el cual no tenían escapatoria, algo negro golpeó al digimon, con lo que quedó reducido a cenizas. Todos quedaron estupefactos, por lo que no pudieron descubrir quien era su salvador.

Se encontraban nuevamente en aprietos, estaban rodeados por un campo de fuerza, fueron salvados nuevamente, pero estaban listos. Lograron seguir a su salvador, en cuanto lo alcanzaron comenzó la tarea de rodearlo, por lo que pudieron ver quien era: blackfairmon.

Al ver que nadie se movía atacó al primero que vio, pero se arrepintió pronto, ya que al lanzar el primer ataque se escuchó un grito desgarrador, se tomó el brazo con fuerza, le dolía mucho, perdió su digievolución casi al instante, se sentía débil y temblorosas, por lo que cayó de rodillas al suelo, pudieron observar la venda que Kouji le había puesto el día anterior, la cual estaba roja como la sangre(por qué será??...¬¬)

- Veo que no has descansado – dijo Kouji con una voz fría como el hielo, que por cierto no tenía nada que envidiar a la de Shizu.

La niña al observar esos ojos llenos de frialdad dirigidos a ella se sintió miserable, él le había pedido que descansara pero ella no hizo caso, se sentía tan culpable que no pudo sostener la mirada y bajó la vista al suelo, sus opjos estaban algo vidriosos, se preguntaba porque él siempre le causaba esa sensación, una sensación que no había sentido antes, estaba apunto de averiguarlo cuando alguien la sacó de su trance.

- Un momento...Tu fuiste la que nos ha salvado todo este tiempo, verdad?! –era J.P- me refiero a que también la ves anterior fuiste tú no?.

Shizu lo miró por un largo tiempo, fue como que sus miradas se conectaran en un entendimiento mutuo, esto no le agradó a cierto chico, no iba a permitir que otra persona tuviera tal cercanía con shizu cuando sólo la conocía hace 24 horas más

o menos, por alguna razón sentía que su cuerpo ardía, estaba...¿celoso? ¡Imposible! ¡Si apenas la conocía!.

-Shizu-dijo suavemente zoe.

En ese momento la chica miró a la rubia y recordó dolorosamente cuando Kouji estaba furioso porque ella había lastimado a zoe, seguramente tenían algo, sintió unas ira correr por sus venas en el momento en que miró a la chica.

- No te atrevas a pronunciar tu nombre con tus asquerosos labios – dijo sin pensar.

Zoe se quedó pasmada, ¿Por qué le había dicho eso? ¿Qué le había echo para que la tratara así?. Mientras tanto Takuya estaba enojándose en serio ¿Qué derecho tenía para tratar así a su zoe? Un momento...¿Desde cuándo era su zoe?, parece que se estaba confundiendo, así que prefirió dejar esos pensamientos de lado y defender a zoe en ese momento.

- ¿Asquerosos labios?, la única asquerosa aquí eres tú, no tienes derecho eso después de todo lo que te ha ayudado – dijo casi gritando el chico de la gorra ( - )

Shizu estaba impresionada, si tenía a ese chico...Takuya, ¿Por qué no dejaba en paz a Kouji? Estaba dispuesta a decirle unas cuantas verdades a ese chico entrometido pero se paró tan rápido que el brazo le doli´ño mucho, haciendo que shizu lanzara un grito ahogado.

- En vista de que estás tan mal debemos llevarte a nuestro mundo para que te curen- le dijo Kouji tranquilamente.

- No pienso ir- dijo Shizu testarudamente, pero en ese momento sintió un golpe por la parte de atrás de su cuello, todo se oscureció, cayó al suelo y no supo nada más.

- No te pregunté – Kouji se encontraba detrás de shizu con la mano a la altura de su cuello.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, cuando despertó por completo y pudo poner sus pensamientos en orden se dio cuenta de que estaba en un hospital.

- Diablos!

Lo único que se encontraba en su mente ese momento era salir de allí, no iba a seguir las instrucciones de un estúpido médico, se levantó y buscó su ropa, al ver que no estaba le dio igual, abrió la puerta para salir pero...

- A dónde crees que vas?- decía Kouji bastante divertido.

Ahí estaban todos, bloqueándole el paso, sonreían, aparentemente les hacía gracia ver a Shizu en esa posición, pero ella no le veía lo gracioso, sus ojos brillaban de rabia, lo cual no presagiaba nada bueno.

- Muévanse- Les ordenó.

Pero ellos no hicieron caso, pudo ver por encima del hombro de J.P que su ropa estaba en un asiento, en vista de que nadie se movía buscó su digivais.

- Buscabas esto?- takuya jugaba con un digivais negro que en ese momento tenía una franja blanca.

- Dámelo.

- No

- ¡Que me lo des!

- No lo haré nn.

Pero Takuya no supo nada más, recibió un golpe que lo dejó inconsciente y el digivais desapareció de su mano, aprovechando la situación, Shizu tomó su ropa y se escapó.

Se metió en un baño público, se cambió de ropa, a pesar de que estaba con el pelo suelto, nadie pudo vérselo ya que se lo cubría la ropa de hospital que había estado trayendo, se hizo el moño alto y se fue con la intención de volver al digimundo.

En ese momento su digivais estaba completamente negro.

TBC

Bien, terminé este capítulo, nos vemos!


	6. La destrucción de Shizu

Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo, en realidad lamento si el capítulo anterior fue un poco fome, pero tuve unos problemillas, bien será mejor que vayamos con el fic nn.

6to capítulo

"La destrucción de Shizu"

Disclaimers: Como lo dije antes y lo repetiré hasta el cansancio, ni digimon ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen.

Advertencias: Básicamente se basa en el romance, así que tengan cuidado (no lo mal piensen ¬.¬)

La buscaron incansablemente por el mundo de los humanos, básicamente para confirmar lo que ya sabían, ella no se encontraba allí, sabían perfectamente donde estaba, pero tenían cierta esperanza de que Shizu siguiera con los humanos, ya que aún estaba algo débil, sin embargo, al no encontrarla, se dirigieron inmediatamente al mundo de los digimons, todos tenían un muy mal presentimiento sobre esto, no sabían porque, pero debían encontrarla.

Por fin llegaron al digimundo, pero al llegar tuvieron una visión muy desagradable, no podían creer lo que veían, simplemente era imposible, en menos de un día estaba casi completamente destruido, no podían explicarse como pudo pasar en tan poco tiempo.

Para prevenirse, cada uno fue digievolucionando en su etapa máxima y fueron tras el rastro de este terrible digimon. Muchos digimons huían despavoridos en dirección contraria, por lo que detuvieron a uno para ver si sabía quienes estaban causando tales estragos.

- Es sólo un digimon! Y...se parece....se parece a ti!-dijo señalando a sephirmon.

Todos quedan en silencio, cada uno sospechaba que era lo que podía estar pasando, pero, para estar seguros le preguntaron más detalles.

- Bueno...era del mismo tipo que tú, sólo que de color negro y da mucho miedo, sus ojos están llenos de odio y maldad, en esos ojos es imposible que exista algo de compasión.

En cuanto pudo, el digimon huyó en seguida. Los chicos estaban en silencio, cada uno en sus propios pensamientos hasta que zoe dijo:

- Vamos por ella.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, al parecer habían llegado a la misma conclusión: Shizu, Sólo que esta vez estaban decididos a acabarla, en especial una persona que se sentía totalmente decepcionada.

POV Kouji

Diablos! Cómo me dejé llevar, me siento muy....¿dolido?, pero...si apenas la conocía, bueno, creía que la conocía, porque por lo visto no tiene corazón, ¿Cuál es su objetivo? ¿Qué es o que deseas conseguir Shizu?, Pero bueno, debía esperármelo, desde el principio supe que era diferente, y eso fue lo que me atrajo.

En seguida se le vino a la mente sus ojos, esos ojos de un café muy claro, vio su cabello negro como la noche tomado delicadamente en una cola alta, vio su postura imperturbable, la veía ahí, tan fuerte, tan resistente, y luego le vino otra imagen, vio a Shizu recostada en ese árbol, débil y temblorosa, esa fue la primera vez que la vio como una humana y no como una máquina, la primera vez que la vio como una persona, y en cuanto la vio, sintió unos deseos enormes de protegerla, de abrazarla y decirle que todo está bien, que no se preocupe porque todo está bien.

Sacudió su cabeza, y entonces se dio cuenta que eso sólo era una fantasía, que nunca iba a ocurrir, ya que esa persona no existía, simplemente existía una máquina que no sentía nada por nada ni nadie, una máquina que debía ser destruida antes de que destruyera a los demás.

Por fin la encontraron, pero tuvieron un inconveniente, ya había alguien más ahí, observaron a quien sin duda alguna era shizu, era exactamente igual a sephirmon, a excepción del traje que era negro, y el pelo que era de un color rojo oscuro, al igual que sus ojos, de repente, el digimon que se encontraba con shizu habló:

- Lo siento darksephirmon(gomen, no soy buena con los nombres nn') , pero mi amo me ha ordenado venir a destruirte.

- Ja!, destruirme?, de veras crees poder vencerme?

- Así es – respondió secamente el digimon.

- Pues estás muy equivocado.

- Eso lo veremos.

Empezaron la lucha, estaban muy parejos, ambos esquivaban los ataques del otro con facilidad, pero justo en ese momento darksephirmon se encontró con los ojos de Kouji, y sin poder evitarlo, se perdió en ese profundo mar azul, se olvidó de la batalla, se olvidó de su odio, se olvidó de todo, nada importaba, sólo importaba poder seguir observando esos hermosos ojos.

Lamentablemente, lo que para Shizu fue una eternidad, fueron en realidad unos segundos, segundos suficientes para que el digimon pudiera lanzar un ataque contra Darksephirmon, este fue un ataque directo, y además era muy fuerte, ya que el digimon sabía que esa era su única oportunidad, darksephirmon gritó con mucha fuerza levándose las manos a la cabeza, cayó al suelo de rodillas y perdió su digievolución , los chicos intentaron intervenir pero ya era tarde.

El digimon aprovechó la confusión para escapar y librarse de ellos, ya que pensaba que ya había cumplido con su objetivo, sabía que no la había matado, pero había echo algo mucho peor.

- Shizu! ¡Shizu! –ella no respondió, súbitamente se levantó y comenzó a alejarse haciendo caso omiso al llamado de los chicos, simplemente se fue, nadie pudo evitarlo.

La buscaron por todas partes, ya que debía estar gravemente herida y no podría haber ido muy lejos, pero todo fue en vano, no había rastro de ella, ni siquiera una gota de sangre.

Lo que no sabían es que ella no estaba muy lejos, estaba ahí, frente a sus narices.

Bien, eso fue todo, creo que no estuvo mal, en fin, espero sus reviews:

Amenazas, felicitaciones, reclamos, de todo menos VIRUS! òÓ.

Bien, espero que esto compense al anterior.

¬-shizu-sama-¬


	7. ¿Qué estoy haciendo?

Aquí estoy de nuevo, como siempre, agradezco eternamente a hytare, de verdad te agradezco mucho que leas mi fic, perdón por no haber respondido antes -

Takuya: Bueno, bueno,...¿Podemos ir con el fic de una vez por todas?

Shizu-sama: ¬.¬

Kouji: Sólo quieres que empiece para tener una escena con Zoe!

Zoe: OO ¡Eso no es verdad! ¿Cierto Takuya?

Takuya: Em...bueno....

Zoe: ¡PERVERTIDO! (se muestra el cielo y se escuchan muchos ruidos)

Zoe: Bien....¡que esperas para ir con ese maldito fic òÓ

Shizu-sama: Ya voy, ya voy.... nn'

..................................................………………………………………………………

7to capítulo

¿Qué estoy haciendo?

Disclaimers: Para que me molesto....¬.¬

………………………………………………………

Ya habían empezado a buscarla, pero todo era en vano, no estaba en ninguna parte, estaban preocupados, decidieron separarse para ir en su busca, Takuya y zoe fueron juntos, J.P y Tommy tomaron otro camino y Kouji decidió ir solo.

Takuya y Zoe caminaban por un lugar bastante tenebroso, a pesar de que iban acompañados, Zoe tenía mucho miedo, no quería estar ahí, pero conociendo a Shizu estaría en el lugar más peligroso del mundo, cuando por fin se estaba tranquilizando, un digimon apareció, parecía un fantasma y era realmente tenebroso, zoe tenía tanto miedo que se pegó a Takuya y le tomó la mano, cosa que al chico no pareció molestarle mucho, es más, apretó con fuerza la mano de zoe para que se tranquilizara, la miró y le dijo:

- Debemos digievolucionar –su voz era tranquilizadora y suave, muy dulce, ya que intentó ser lo más suave que pudo para no asustarla más de lo que estaba.

Zoe asintió algo más tranquila y digievolucionó, lograron vencer al digimon pero había un problema, zoe se había lastimado el tobillo (típco....) y no podá caminar, no sabían que hacer.

- Súbete a mi espalda –dijo Takuya ruborizándose.

- ¿¿Qué?? OO – dijo Zoe.

Finalmente Zoe aceptó y se subió a la espalda de Takuya, comenzaron a caminar, Zoe sentía una sensación muy agradable al esta junto a él, se sentía segura y quería seguir respirando su aroma, deseaba que esto no terminara nunca, se sintió bien, sin preocupaciones, ya no tenía miedo, poco a poco fue cayendo en u sueño profundo del cual al parecer no quería despertar.

Tauya se percató de que la respiración de Zoe se hizo más pausada, por lo que dedujo que estaba durmiendo, verdaderamente no le molestaba en absoluto, su cuerpo era liviano y podía sentir un agradable aroma.

- Será mejor que volvamos, mi querida zoe.

En sueños, zoe formó una agradable sonrisa.

…………………………………………………………

Ya era de noche, Takuya había preparado una fogata y colocó a Zoe al lado de esta para que no se enfriara y así poder observarla a sus anchas, verdaderamente era muy hermosa, su cabello caía libremente sobre su rostro mientras que una ligera y sutil sonrisa mostraba en su rostro, Takuya estaba embelesado mirando esa imagen, poco a poco fue acercándose, la verdad es que su cuerpo se movía sin su consentimiento, cada vez estaba más cerca de Zoe.....

¡Aquí están chicos!

Takuya se separó inmediatamente ruborizándose por completo, frente a él estaban J.P y Tommy, al segundo después hizo su aparición Kouji.

H..hola...hola chicos

Al pobre chico le costaba trabajo hablar y más aún cuando se percató de que la hermosa chica rubia que estuvo a punto de besar se fue despertando poco a poco, en cuanto abrió los ojos completamente pudo observar la extraña escena; J.P, Tommy y Kouji mirándola extrañada ahí de pie y su Takuya rojo como tomate mirando hacia cualquier parte menos a ella...un momento, desde cuándo era "su" Takuya?, al parecer durmió tanto que comenzó a delirar.

¿Encontraron a Shizu?- realmente Zoe buscaba un pretexto para despejarse la mente.

Nada

Por alguna razón Kouji se veía muy preocupado, y Takuya creyó que podía sacarle ventaja por eso, por supuesto nunca tuvo una idea tan mala como esa.

¿qué? Preocupado por esa Témpano de Hielo?- le dijo Takuya con malicia en sus ojos.

¿De qué hablas?

Bien para nadie es un misterio que te gusta la rarita, o vas a negarte?

¿A quién le dices rarita? Y por cierto ¿Qué hacías antes de que llegáramos?- replicó Kouji acidamente.

Takuya desapareció su sonrisa casi de inmediato, verdaderamente eso lo tomó desprevenido, por lo que prefirió contestar la primera pregunta.

Rarita es tu amiguita no?, después de todo esa que se hace llamar Shizu tiene cada misterio, no me sorprende que se haya vuelto loca.

Takuya, ¡¡te PROHIBO que vuelvas a hablar mal de shizu!! – le gritó Zoe.

Todos guardaron silencio, realmente quedaron totalmente sorprendidos al escuchar a Zoe hablar así, generalmente siempre estaba de parte de SU Takuya.

La verdad es que Zoe no entendía porque había defendido a Shizu, sólo sintió que tenía que hacerlo, pero al segundo después se dio cuenta de que le había gritado a Takuya y se sintió muy mal.

T...takuya....y….yo....yo lo sien...

Da igual – Takuya miraba hacia otro lado, no tenía el valor para mirarla cara a cara, no entendía porque ella había defendido a Shizu y le había gritado, pero lo mejor era hacer como que nada hubiera pasado.

Después de unos minutos decidieron ir a buscar a Shizu, todos estaban algo asustados, sentían que algo los seguía, podían sentir una mirada siguiendo sus pasos, no era agradable, pero no podían hacer nada, hasta que inevitablemente sintieron un sonido, venía de un árbol, claramente alguien se posó descuidadamente.

Hay algo ahí – Kouji, sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó y de un saltó subió al árbol, escaló hasta llegar a la mitad del árbol, ahí vio en una rama a Shizu, estaba parada y complet5amente quieta, sin saber porque, Kouji se alegró al verla.

- ¡Shizu! Que bueno, estás bien – Se iba a acercar a ella, pero en ese momento, la chica volteó y miró a Kouji a los ojos. 

Shizu se veía diferente, tenía una mirada fría y sin brillo, como si estuviera hipnotizada (imagínense cuando como que no tienen pupila los de animé y están como hipnotizados), verdaderamente no parecía ella.

K....Kou...ji

En ese momento cayó desmayada y comenzó a caer, Kouji se tiró del árbol y llegó justamente para atraparla, estaba inconsciente.


	8. Descubrimientos

He vuelto!!!, lamento mucho que los otros capítulos hayan sido tan cortos, prometo intentar alargarlos un poco más, lo que pasa es que he perdido el hilo de la historia, ya que he estado ocupada en otros...asuntos uu. Pero bueno, vayamos al fic.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxo

**8vo capítulo**

"Descubrimientos" 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, le dolían mucho, ya que el sol pegaba con fuerza sobre ella, aún no recordaba que había pasado, se sentía vacía, era como si algo ocurría dentro de ella. Comenzó a sentir que el brillo del sol poco apoco se iba opacando, y pudo ver claramente como varias cabezas se unían a su alrededor.

Shizu....

Todos la veían, ella se sentía vagamente tranquila, poco a poco iba calmándose.

Los observó a todos, ninguno se encontraba exactamente bien, se veían cansados y sin ganas, por lo que pudo deducir que la estuvieron cuidando.

¿Por cuánto dormí?

5 días

¡¿QUÉ?!

Así es, le dijimos a Kouji que se fuera a dormir esta mañana, ha estado cuidándote todos estos días, al igual que zoe.

Sólo en ese momento se percató de que ellos dos no se encontraban en el grupo que la estaba rodeando, quería caminar, necesitaba despejar un poco su cabeza,

Pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo; al estar con todos ellos podía sentirse cómoda, como si otra vez se encontrara en casa, era como volver a ver a su familia y poder sonreír, con ese pensamiento, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, decidió que debía intentar viajar con ellos, claro está sólo si ellos aceptaban.

Oigan....

Sí?

P..Podría viajar con ustedes?

Todos quedaron en silencio, no sabían que decir, la verdad es que no esperaban una pregunta así de parte de Shizu, pero ella esperó sus respuestas en silencio.

Claro que puedes.

Miraron atrás de Shizu y ahí se encontraban Kouji y Zoe, se veían muy cansados no parecían haber dormido en días, y aún así ambos sonreían, Zoe estaba muy feliz de que Shizu quisiera viajar con ellos, y Kouji tenía un brillo especial en los ojos que ni él mismo pudo descifrar.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Ya hacia 6 semanas que Shizu viajaba con ellos, tuvo que aprender a volver a sonreír con naturalidad, comenzó a acostumbrarse a trabajar en equipo. Con Zoe podía decirse que eran casi hermanas, mientras que con Kouji eran muy cercanos, con el resto se habían echo muy buenos amigos, por lo que Shizu pudo percatarse claramente de la relación especial que había entre Zoe y Takuya, y, por supuesto, ella no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, quería ayudar a que pudieran estar juntos.

Al poco tiempo después, Tommy y J.P no sólo se habían dado cuenta de la relación especial existente entre Zoe y Takuya, si no también en la relación entre Shizu y Kouji, sólo que por la forma de ser de ambos, costaba mucho darse cuenta, pero con el tiempo se podían recopilar pequeños detalles:

Por ejemplo, una mañana al despertar todos se dieron cuenta de que Kouji y Shizu inconscientemente se habían dado la mano mientras dormían, mientras el resto se reía, ellos tenían una caras tan roja que hubiera servido como semáforo sin problemas.

Por otro lado, un día pasaban cerca de un lago, y de repente Shizu tropezó, Kouji por intentar sujetarla, cayó al agua con ella, mientras estaban dentro del agua se miraron por tanto tiempo que de no ser porque el resto del grupo estaba ahí, de seguro se besan ahí mismo.

Pero lo mejor de todo fue sin duda alguna, lo que ocurrió esta mañana.

Todos iban caminando por la espesura de un bosque y, al llegar a las afuera de éste, se encontraron con un digimon, era enorme, muy grande, y tenía un aspecto tan tonto que no parecía lo suficientemente inteligente para juntar dos palabras.

Todos quedaron muy sorprendidos, y no pudieron evitar lanzar una exclamación, obviamente el digimon se dio cuenta de su presencia, los observó uno a uno, hasta llegar a Shizu, en ella se detuvo, la miró por un momento y poco a poco se fue acercando, a pesar de que la chica se encontraba nerviosa, no demostraba signo alguno de inquietud en su semblante, Kouji sin embargo, presentía que nada bueno iba salir de esto.

Luego, sin previo aviso, el digimon tomó a Shizu y la elevó en el aire, esta vez Shizu dejó ver su sorpresa y en su cara demostró el temor que sentía en ese momento, pero todos se quedaron en silenco cuando dijo:

¡Tú serás mi novia!

¡¿QUÉ?! – Shizu y Kouji no pudieron evitar comenzar a gritarle, por lo que el digimon comenzó a observar al chico que gritaba y al parecer se dio cuenta de algo.

Sí, tú eres perfecto para mi hermana. – Y sin más el digimon gritó- ¡Heeerrrmmaaaaaniiitaaaaa!!!!!

Luego apareció un digimon igual al que tenía apresado a Shizu, sólo que por lo visto, era mujer.

Hermanita, te encontrado al novio perfecto.

La digimon al escuchar esto, vio a Kouji, lo tomó y comenzó a bailar con él, a hablarle estupideces y reírse sin motivo.

De pronto, Kouji observó algo que lo dejó helado, el digimon se acercaba a Shizu para besarla, pero Shizu no se daba cuenta de eso, estaba muy ocupada viendo algo de lo que Kouji no se había percatado: La digimon quería besar a Kouji.

Todo pasó muy rápido, Kouji y Shizu se enfadaron tanto que comenzaron a brillar, digievolucionaron y se liberaron sin problemas de sus captores y se acercaron al otro digimon, y lo derrotaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, volvieron a su estado normal, y cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que pasó, ambos quedaron muy confundidos.

Mientras que el resto del equipo por un momento se quedaron sin habla, luego, a medida que reaccionaban, comenzaron a reírse descontroladamente, no podían creer que ambos se dejaran llevar de esa manera por los celos, y menos de esa manera, fue un arrebato del que no creían capaz a ninguno de los dos, mientras que la escena con esos digimons les pareció realmente ridícula.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxox

Iban caminando mientras hablaban alegremente, todos excepto Shizu, quien aún estaba muy confundida por lo que había pasado en la mañana, no entendía como fue que de pronto, comenzó a tener una sensación muy extraña; a medida de que esa digimon se iba acercando, sentía que algo comenzaba a hervir dentro de ella,

Lo único que quería era hacerle el mayo daño posible por atreverse a acercarse a Kouji de esa manera, pero mientras veía como se iba acercando, comenzó a sentir un deseo irresistible de estar en su lugar.....

Un pensamiento invadió toda su mente, entonces....entonces....¿Le gustaba Kouji?

Kouji, por su parte, también estaba muy confundido, a pesar de ya haberse percatado de lo que sentía por Shizu, no se había percatado de cuan grande era esa sensación, bien, ya es suficiente, debía tomar una decisión...

TBC

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Lamento muchíiisimoooo que este cap. No este muy largo, en verdad, pero si no me equivoco el decimo capítulo va a ser largo, por ahora, el que sigue va a ser de Zoe y Takuya, y en el siguiente va a ser de ambos, y creo que el decimo va a ser uno de los mejores.

Hytare...¡Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia!, por si te interesa también subí una historia de Inuyasha, depende de lo que pase si lo continúo o lo hago un one-shoot. Fuera de eso, te agradezco mucho por tu apoyo, -.

Sayonara.


End file.
